


cyber sex

by heliocentrics



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breha Solo - Freeform, Episode X: kiss me thru the phone, F/F, Female Ben Solo, Genderbending, Lesbian Reylo, Lesbians in Space, i don't know how many ways to tag this but YES THIS IS GIRL ON GIRL CYBER SEX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heliocentrics/pseuds/heliocentrics
Summary: Rey is on Coruscant, attempting to piece together some semblance of a new Galactic government with Finn. Meanwhile, Breha Solo is in protective custody with the remnants of the Resistance on Ajan Kloss, attempting to negotiate her freedom with acting General Poe Dameron. They are separated by an immeasurable number of stars and planets, and as the Force bond sputters between them, they feel more distant from each other than ever.Until Rey has the idea to begin using the Holonet to communicate, taking calls with Breha and sending one another messages. Eventually, they turn to each other for comfort in more ways than one.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Reylo Charity Anthology: Volume 2





	cyber sex

“The presiding Chancellor would ask the body to come to order—”

“Your request is _denied_ , Excellency, because I cannot stand by and let the efforts of our Resistance, the Resistance that _won the war_ —”

“I am asking for _order_ , General Dameron, not complacency—”

“The same order that the enemy demanded from the galaxy? They’re one and the same, besides, and the _complacency_ you demand is exactly what these centrist _cowards_ want from this system—”

“General, _please_ , the body _demands order_!”

That seemed to shut Poe up, if only for a moment. He clenched and unclenched his fists, formulating his response, but Rey reached out to rest a hand on his shoulder. “Poe, don’t. I’ll handle it.”

He looked like he wanted to argue, but thought better of it, shaking his head and stomping back to the edge of their pod. The Galactic Senate chamber on Coruscant had hundreds and hundreds of these identical pods arranged neatly around the Chancellor’s seat, but Poe always insisted that theirs was smaller, the voice amplifier didn’t work as well, the droid terminal was faulty. Rey had hypothesized before they left Ajan Kloss that Poe still held a grudge against the remnants of the New Republic for refusing their call to aid on Crait—a hypothesis that was quickly confirmed even before they had landed on Coruscant. _Perhaps he wasn’t the best person for this job,_ she thought soberly now.

She stepped forward, and the voice amplifier caught on her voice almost instantly. “Your excellency, I apologize only for General Dameron’s impatience to see these talks through, efficiently and honestly. We can understand the hesitance of some members of the New Republic to assist in efforts to rebuild the galaxy—the work will be hard, and it cannot be done overnight. But if the office of the Chancellor demands order when we respond, albeit heatedly, to claims of incompetence or inadequacy, the Resistance is put at a disadvantage in these talks. I would advise this body to remember that we are all here for the same reason, working towards the same goals.”

Rey heard a few grumbles from some of the members of the fallen New Republic, but the Chancellor nodded in acquiescence. “Your point is accepted, delegate.”

She took a deep breath, nodded in return, and took a small step back. 

Another delegate introduced a break for lunch, which was accepted and almost unanimously voted on. The din of conversation rose in the room as senators, planetary representatives, kings and queens and all their aides, left their pods and milled out into the chamber’s main hallways. Rey exhaled as C-3P0 led them off of the pod, Poe still mumbling in his ear about the spinelessness of the Senate, pulling chirps of agreement from the droid. Kaydel brought up the rear, the final member of their party. Before they’d left base, Rey had figured she would stay behind with Finn to close up shop and help the transition of the Resistance into a governmental body; keeping them in order was always one of Kaydel’s strong points. But instead, she’d come with them at Poe’s insistence, Rose taking over her old position on base. It was only after they’d landed on Coruscant that Kaydel confessed she’d mentored as a legislative aide on Hosnian Prime before she’d absconded to join the Resistance, and was well-versed in the bureaucracy of politics.

Rey let her pass, catching up with Poe with her datapad in hand to give him a rundown of the notes from various delegates they’d received, requesting meetings and sending over first drafts of potential peace treaties or manifestos of a new government. They’d probably spend most of lunch poring over them, weeding out the serious requests from the shoddy attempts at flattery. Rey figured she could only be mentally present in a conversation like that for a few minutes at most. 

Rey,” Poe turned around to yell her name, a few dozen feet down the hall. She hadn’t realized she’d trail behind so far. When she caught up, Poe continued, “We’re going to go down to the mess hall to regroup.” The insinuation was clear: she would come with to help.

She shook her head. “Go on without me. I think I’m going to go back to our quarters, maybe try and sleep or something.” A weak smile lifted up the corners of her lips.

Kaydel’s brow furrowed. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Fine, just… distracted,” she replied, a simplified version of the same excuse she’d used to get away for the past week or so. The weight at the back of her mind had slowly gotten bigger, made its way to the forefront, and it couldn’t be ignored any longer.

Poe nodded in understanding. “I really liked what you said for me out there, Rey. I hope you know how much you’re valued here, at least with the three of us.” He gestured to Kaydel and C-3P0, who nodded in agreement. Rey could only smile back; in truth, she still had no idea why Poe had asked her to come along to Coruscant, to help rebuild a galactic government. 

Well, she had a small idea. But, for Poe’s benefit, she pushed it down.

“I’ll see you all later,” she said in goodbye, heading towards the Senate’s main hangar to take a shuttle back to their shared apartments. She considered taking their transport back, but she had no idea if she would gain the stomach to return here today; in truth, the proceedings both bored and disgusted her in their bureaucracy, and despite the poorly concealed disappointment she was sure it would incur from Poe, ditching the talks altogether to dive into her own thoughts was infinitely more appealing. 

The shuttle ride was quick, their apartments only a few minutes away from the planet’s governmental district, but Rey savored every minute of it, staring open-mouthed at the colossal city that stretched out before her. On Jakku, she’d never dared to dream that this many people existed, and with those people, a thousand types of technology to support them. The vehicles that whizzed by in orderly lines, advertisements for goods and amenities spanning the length of skyscrapers, and below it all, an uncountable number of heads milling about, going through the motions of their day without a second thought to the planet they stepped on, the people around them. To everyone else, it was commonplace, everyday, living in a place like this. But to Rey, it was so unfamiliar, so alien after a life of scavenging and fighting for every inch of space. It would be a crime to _not_ soak in every inch that she could before she inevitably left. 

And, of course, she couldn’t help but imagine _her_ there, the woman that had invaded the vast majority of her waking thoughts. Before Rey had left, she’d mentioned a dozen or so times she’d accompanied her mother to Coruscant for governmental proceedings, described the bustle of the city, the formality of the Senate proceedings. When either of them would mention Leia, one would have to look away, purse and unpurse lips, giving a tense silence to the third, unnamable person in the room with them, the woman who had left an impact, large or small, on them both. Still, even now, Rey wondered what the pair of them looked like, mother and daughter, walking through the halls of the Senate chamber, or perhaps even through these very streets.

The shuttle landed smoothly on their loading dock, the piloting droid thanking her as she silently departed and made her way into the floor’s main rooms. A set of sofas were arranged neatly in the open space, draped in rich jewel-toned fabric and accented with lacquered, gold-lined mahogany. She flopped down onto one unceremoniously, her mind still toying with the thoughts that had occupied her on the shuttle. 

Ever since their battle with the Emperor on Exegol, Breha finally shedding the moniker of Ren and reclaiming her birth name, come to aid Rey in the final battle—the _only_ battle—their connection had been broken, occasionally sparking to life in nonsensical spurts that left both of them confused. It reminded Rey of a wire sliced in two, on the old ships she used to scavenge on Jakku—even as the electricity puttered out, cut at the source, an occasional spark sailed through the bond between them. They were still connected in some strange, undefinable way; just because the bond they had shared had died didn’t mean its ghost didn’t still linger between them, showing itself in odd, unpredictable ways.

On the end table next to her, a datapad rang with an incoming message, and Rey leaned over languorously to pick it up, recognizing it as her own almost instantly. And—the holosignature—

She picked up almost immediately, biting down a smile threatening to bloom on her lips. “Isn’t it late on Ajan Kloss?”

“Early, actually.” Breha’s voice, rough and low like sandpaper on velvet, crackles through the datapad’s speaker. “Not like I can tell.” Her full lips and freckled face come into view on the hologram, a lank strand of black hair falling across her eyes. She gestures with a hand, signaling for a window she doesn’t have, an outside she can’t see, and Rey’s brows raise in sympathy. But before she can respond, Breha’s eyes shoot back to her, and she smiles. “I felt you thinking about me.”

Rey’s taken aback by this; she takes a moment, dumbstruck and open-mouthed, to process this before replying. “Felt me?”

Breha nodded, a childlike excitement gleaming in her eyes. “Like this itch in the back of my mind. The more I focused on it, the more I realized where it was coming from.”

Rey smiled back, swallowing a rising urge to reach out, grasp one of Breha’s hands, smooth and strong against her own delicate fingers. Every part of Breha had always been bigger, bolder than Rey. She towered over Rey easily, had pale skin marked with freckles and scars where Rey’s was smooth and sun-kissed. Her hands were bigger, fingers longer, with nails kept well-trimmed. Her hair was a thick, tangled curtain of jet-black waves falling well past a pair of broad shoulders, occasionally into her eyes, which were dark and expressive. Her lips were fuller than Rey’s, lush and often looking swollen, nestled below a strong beak of a nose that Rey loved placing kisses on. Her ears were bigger, her muscles were bigger, her chest was bigger— _much_ bigger. All of Breha’s features made Rey’s feel plain and insignificant in comparison; they were dynamic, undaunted, carelessly perfect. Rey had told her as much once, but Breha had shushed her, shook her head, pressed slow kisses to all the parts of Rey she loved without envy, only adoration.

_I miss you._ The words came to her lips unbidden, but Rey shoved them down. What good would it do to say it if they were worlds apart? “I didn’t think I ever would, but… I miss the bond between us.” It wasn’t the first time Rey had said this to Breha, but she couldn’t ignore it, couldn’t pretend it wasn’t true.

“Me, too,” Breha replied, and Rey could hear the wistfulness in her tone. Her voice softened. “I didn’t realize how much space it was taking up inside my mind until it had been ripped out.” A beat. “I didn’t realize how much I missed you until you were gone.”

Something pricked at the back of Rey’s throat, and she swallowed, looking back at the holo. “How are things there?” she asks, her voice almost too bright, desperate to change the subject.

Breha leaned back, presumably, against the wall of her room. “Fine—well, as fine as they can be.” She’d been in protective custody since she and Rey had returned from Exegol, and it had been an uphill battle ever since to convince the remaining Resistance that she didn’t deserve to be placed in front of a firing squad for her crimes as Supreme Leader of the First Order. Rey had been hesitant to leave her for Coruscant, but Finn and Rose had promised her that Breha would be taken care of, and that they’d make progress on her efforts to win her freedom. With Rey as her sole supporter in this endeavor, she wasn’t sure how much ground Breha would cover without her help, but she was willing to let her try. 

“I miss having you here with me,” Breha murmured, low enough that her voice was a husky whisper. “I miss seeing you every day—all of you, not just your face in this awful shade of blue.” Her voice dropped even lower and Rey shivered. “I miss touching you. I miss kissing you.”

Rey swallowed. “Me, too. I almost said it, but...” she hesitated.

“But what?” Breha pressed. She was genuine, a note of concern swimming in the depths of her eyes, but a glint of mischief threatened to break through the surface.

Rey bit her lip, crossing her legs and pressing back against the sofa, as if to make herself smaller. “I don’t know. I didn’t want to—to _make_ you miss me.”

“Rey,” Breha crooned. “It doesn’t take anything at all for me to miss you. Don’t you _want_ me to miss you?”

Rey’s lips parted, and an unsteady breath floated from them in an exhale. “Yes. Of course. Always.” She squirmed, swallowed, a ball of nervous flame rising in her stomach.

Breha smiled. “I know what you want.”

“I can’t—I can’t have it.”

“Yes, you can. I’ll help you.”

Rey crossed her legs.

“Oh, you’re so wet,” Breha hummed, leaning forward. “I don’t even have to be in the room. I don’t even think you have to look at me, speak to me. All you need to do is think—” Here, Breha tapped a finger against her temple—“and you’re gone, gone just for me.” A wicked curve of her lips sent a jolt of electricity up Rey’s spine. 

“How do you know?” Rey tried to sound testy, daring, but her voice cracked halfway through, and she sounded as desperate as she was, doing everything in her power to drag out the game while resisting shoving her hand down her pants to relieve the tension building there. 

“I feel you, Rey.” Breha smiled. “You can’t hide anything from me.”

“God,” Rey moans, against her will. She can’t hold it together much longer. “I don’t want to hide anything. All of it’s yours.”

Another hum of encouragement. “Show me.”

Rey bounded up off the couch, datapad in one hand as she all but ran to the opposite end of the apartments. She shared a living space with Poe and Kaydel, but her bedroom was her own. When the door shut behind her, she checked the locking mechanism, then checked it again, before chucking the datapad on the bed. It was big enough for two, maybe three, and Rey could reach her arms from one end to the other and still grasp only soft sheets and a pillowy mattress. Now, she perched nervously on the corner, making sure Breha could still see her. “Here?”

“Anywhere,” Breha breathed, and she leaned back. “Don’t take your time. Just let me see you.”

Rey nodded, trembling, and tucked her thumbs into the waistband of her pants, shoving them down. She could hear Breha swallow, breaths coming in and out through her nose, and a small smile flitted onto Rey’s expression. It gave her a small satisfaction, knowing how easily she could undo this woman who had undone worlds, and she tossed the fabric aside. The tunic came next—long and heavily embroidered, per the dress codes of the Senate chamber—and she shrugged out of it slowly, letting it lift up and expose the curve of her ass as she slid her arms out. When it came off, and her breastband after it, Breha shuddered out a sigh.

“I wish I could kiss you,” she murmured, leaning closer, as if to touch Rey. “Here, on your neck.”

Rey didn’t know how, but she knew the spot, felt it buzz with a heady warmth that curled her toes. It was just below her jugular, and Breha kissed it often, lazily, hungrily. Instinctively, her hand came up to her throat, and her fingers traced across the spot, imagining Breha’s soft, plush lips there, drawing sighs from her. Another sigh.

“And then down, across your collarbone.” A shiver went through Breha, but she let it pass through her, almost indulged in it, and a moment later Rey felt gooseflesh raise on her arm. “The hollow of your throat—my tongue would become well acquainted with that spot. Once I’d taste the tang of sweat there, from days in the sun, but on Coruscant you’d be clean, fresh. I’d only taste the soap you’d spread across yourself that morning.”

Without thinking, Rey had snaked a hand past the dark thatch of hair between her legs and had slowly begun massaging her clit, moving her hips ever so slightly, in time to Breha’s voice on the hologram. She nearly pulled back when she realized what she was doing, but Breha was doing it too, leaning back against the wall with her hand in her pants and yet still talking. It only took a moment before Rey gave in again, her fingers working faster.

“I’d let my tongue carve a path down your chest, around one of your perfect pink tits. I’d take my time with it, touching you.” Here Breha’s free hand reached up to graze against the underside of one of her own breasts, and Rey breathed out, then mimicked the movement. “You’d moan at the touch but still beg and plead, insistent. So I’d take your nipple in my mouth, and I wouldn’t let go, not for a long time.” Quickly, almost too quick to see, Breha pinched her own nipple through the fabric of her jumpsuit, and Rey squealed at the needling pain she felt at her own breast—as the sensation waned, a pressure waxed between her legs, insistent.

“But I couldn’t linger there—I can’t linger there. We don’t have time. But my hand will stay here, on your hip. I’ll keep you steady, keep you here. Because you’ll need to be grounded for what comes next.”

“Breha.” Rey breathed the name. “Please.”

“Please what?”

Rey would have rolled her eyes in any other scenario. “You know. Don’t—” Her hips bucked beneath her, and Breha grunted. “Don’t make me wait. Don’t make me beg.”

“Then I’d put my fingers in your mouth while I kissed the curve of your hips, and let your own spit be the only inhibitor to the feeling of my fingers in your cunt.”

The elbow holding Rey up from the mattress collapsed suddenly, and she fell against the fabric of the sheets, taking a shuddering breath that echoed throughout the room. “Fuck.” She lifted her hand long enough to suck each of her fingers, then plunged a single one between her slick folds.

“And I wouldn’t stop touching your clit, not for a second. I’d keep working you up, I know just where to hit you to make you scream, but I wouldn’t let you come, not for a while. I’d make it last.”

Rey whined, whimpered. “Please.” She slid another finger in, the hand on her clit working faster. She imagined Breha’s lips on that bead of nerves, sucking softly, letting her tongue trace patterns across it. “Breha, I need it.”

“I know, Rey,” Breha said, and her voice was surprisingly calm, even. Rey imagined one of her hands reaching up to cradle her cheek, spanning the length of her jaw. “I’ll take care of you. Let me take care of you.” She stopped to sigh, and her chin dipped slightly as her hips bucked under her own fingers. “You’ve always taken care of me—for so long. Let me do the same. Let me do this one thing for you.”

Rey’s hand halted for a moment, then started up again at double the speed. “You’ve done so much, Breha. You’re so good. I can’t believe we both exist here, now. We’re both in this galaxy at the same time, and we beat the odds, we survived, and we’re both here, together even when we’re apart..” She swallowed in an attempt to curb her babbling. “God, I don’t know what I did to earn you.”

“You’re mine, I don’t know how, or why, but you are, and I wish I could kiss you and tell you how much you’re mine the only way I know how.” Breha’s voice was almost a growl, husky and slurred, and Rey felt like her nerves were on fire.

“Fuck, Breha, no one knows me like you do. I can’t do it myself anymore, I always need you. I can’t come unless it’s you—”

“I know, Rey, I know.” Breha’s voice dropped back to a soothing whisper. “Like this.”

And something clicked into place, and suddenly Rey couldn’t control the pace she worked herself at, could only fall mercy to it. Breha was fingering herself now too, Rey could tell, and their paces were matched, equally tight and unforgiving. Rey whimpered.

“I love you, I love you, I love you. Fuck. No one else could do this, only you.” Rey babbled on and on as Breha worked at her, building on the pressure mounting in her core. Her hips bucked up in anticipation, and she whined. “Only you. Only you and me, you and me, forever, no one else. No one else.”

“I know,” Breha’s voice glided across the lobe of her ear, and lips pressed against the line of her jaw. “I love you. No one else.”

When Rey came, she wasn’t quiet about it, shouting Breha’s name and a thousand other words she wouldn’t remember. 

When Breha came, she was silent, save for a muffled grunt and Rey’s name whispered once, and then the soft sigh of her collapse.

“You saved me, Rey.” Breha breathed across the holo, her head lolling. A strand of hair was stuck to her forehead, probably matted with sweat.

Rey lifted her head just a fraction, still breathing hard. “What?”

“You said you didn’t know what you did to earn me.” Breha kept her eyes on Rey, and she could see a well of emotion open there. “You never needed to earn me, ever, Rey. But…” Breha sighed, wiping a hand across her face. “You did, a thousand times over, every time you told me about the good you saw in me. Every time you saw a broken girl with a galaxy crumbling down around her instead of the Supreme Leader that drove everyone else away.” Her lips pursed and unpursed, and through the grainy blue light of the holo Rey could see a single tear leaking from the corner of her eye. Something in her chest twisted painfully.

“We earned each other.” Rey murmured, playing with a strand of her hair and wishing it was Breha’s. “I couldn’t be like this with anyone else. Not even close.”

“Not even close,” Breha echoed softly, her eyes far away even as she stared back at Rey.


End file.
